The world is ugly
by Kindred01
Summary: Modern AU, Toothless comes back to Berk after he buried the love of his life a 1000 years earlier


A dark winged creature landed on the dock, there was a fishing town hidden in the mist of the sea it would have been easily missed if it wasn't for the 7 large beacons that flash red lights to let ships know they were coming up to the small island. The creature morphed into his human form as he stood looking around, seeing the finishing boats rock in the water he turns and see himself in a broken window naked he frowned and moved to the door of the fishing house and broke inside to see if he could find any clothes.

Toothless a name that given to him by a boy he knew over a 1000 years ago, a name he held close to his heart. He buried his hands into his pockets as he walked through the streets of Berk the night was cold and bitter like he remembered even tho the small village was gone and a grand fishing town now stands in its place it still smelt like home. He carried on walking through the down town area and saw people fall out of bars drunk holding onto each other giggling or throwing up in the gutter he couldn't stop the sneer at them as he lowered his head melting into the shadow knowing none of them would see him.

He was glad to see one thing hasn't changed much, it was the small lake where he become friends with a young Viking. It was only a short walk from the town and it worried him he had seen how small town grow quickly destroying natural beauty in their paths. He stood on the small gravel path that lead to the lake he stood there looking into the water as he closed his eyes as he recalled old memories of the brown hair teen with green eyes smiling at him 'Toothless' he heard his name being whispered and he felt his heart tighten "Hiccup." He whispered his name feeling emotion build in his chest. He open his eyes and looked up at a smooth black stone that stood a little away from him, he moved over to the stone touching it feeling the smooth rock under his hands, he felt the faded marks of a dragon he carved into the stone "I'm home Hiccup." He whispered feeling tears run down his cheeks.

"Excuse me?" Came a small voice, Toothless turn around and look at slender figure of a teen, the boy pulled his collar up on his coat before he started to rub his hands together to keep warm. Toothless froze to the spot as he looked at the teen in the clear moon light it clearly he was the spitting image of his Hiccup and it made his heart beat fast in his chest "How did you know my name?" The boy asked

"Your name?" Toothless asked as he moved closer to the brown hair teen

"Well it's more of a nick name but your said Hiccup." The dragon frowned and looked back at the stone before looking at the green eyed youth

"Your nick names? Ummm?" The dragon said as he took a deep breath picking up the teen scent, he blinked at the smell of old leather, wood and faint hit of fish…it can't be Hiccup?… he thought

"Yeah Hiccup, because well I always make a hiccup of things, it's better than being called mess I guess." He said. The dragon looked at him

"I'm Toothless."

"Nickname?" The teen asked

"No."

They just stood there for a long time in silent both looking at each other before Toothless decide to tell him the truth "See that stone?" He asked turning to the stone and back at the teen who nodded

"Yeah?"

"A 1000 years ago I was in love with a human boy, I had to bury him that stone marks his grave he was called Hiccup." He told him, Hiccup frowned and scratched the back of his head

"A 1000 years ago? Ummm well that is…"

"You don't believe me?" Toothless smirked seeing his face

"It's not that it's …yeah who would believe that!" He cried out waving his hands about, he then ran his hands his hair pulling his fringe out of his face "You're a 1000 years old!"

"Older than that Hiccup." He purred with a smiled as he stood closer to him.

Toothless started walked around him looking him up and down, he now could smell something different on him now something that smells like death "You're ill?" Toothless said "Sick you're dying." Hiccup turned to look at him with wide eyes

"H…How do you know that!" He whispered

"I can smell it on you, there is a smell of decay under layers of your own scent." He said forlornly, he couldn't look this Hiccup he felt like he got him back even tho it's not same boy. Hiccup looked down at the ground and kicked the dirt with his feet

"I have a brain tumour, they don't know if they can take it out it's in a sensitive area that it could kill me if they try." He said, Hiccup felt the Toothless warps his arms around him and hugged him. It took seconds for the brown hair teen to break down in tears and held into the dragon. "

He just let the teen cry against him and he looked at the black stone his hand wove into the teen's hair "Hiccup." He whispered "Hiccup I can save you." He told him, the green eye teen pulled back and looked up at him

"S…Save me? How?" He asked, Toothless gave him a small smiled at the bright green eyes and freckled skin boy

"First do you believe me about what I told you?" He asked, Hiccup frowned and bite his lip

"I don't know, I want to believe you…" He said

"I can prove to you I am, you have no reason to trust me but let me show you." Hiccup eyed him before nodded pulling his green coat around him tighter. Toothless stood back and took the long black coat off and dropped it to the floor before he changed into his dragon form tearing the clothes off his body and leaving it into tiny pieces as Hiccup watched him with shock. The boy was frozen where he stood as the man in front of him turned into a dragon like the one from his dreams.

"Oh god!" He whispered, Toothless sat still watching him wanting to see what the boy would do and he was happily surprised to see Hiccup reach out to him but stopped short so the night fury moved his head and pushed it into Hiccup's hand and nuzzled the smooth fingers "Oh wow." Hiccup whispered again as he looked into the large eyes if the dragon "Okay I believe you." He said as he watched Toothless change back.

A blush formed on the teen's face as he saw that Toothless was now a very naked man "Oh…Oh god." He whispered turning his head, the dragon chuckled as he picked up the fallen coat "So how can you save me." Hiccup asked

"My bite, the venom from my will alter your body changing you, you won't be a full dragon but it will stop you from dying." He said, as he did the button up

"There's a but there's always a but." Hiccup said watching the dark haired dragon smile

"You will have to leave with me, it's been to long since Dragons have lived among people and we can't risk being seeing these days. You won't and they will start to notice." He told the boy, Hiccup frowned and looked back towards the town that was bathed in darkness apart from the lights

"So you can cure me but I would be half dragon and will have to leave my home behind?" Hiccup asked

"Yes." He told the teen

"Will you want something more from me?" Toothless looked at him as he teen looked at him right in the eyes

"Yes, I want you to be my mate." He told him.

Toothless know it's a selfish thing he is asking, Hiccup could stay with his family for 10 years if he wanted the boy was 17 after all "Okay." Hiccup suddenly said making Toothless jump and say

"Oh don't let me twist your arm?" Hiccup giggled and smiled at him

"You're the first 'person' to treat me with kindness since my mother's disappearances, and well my illness people have only been nice since it was told to the whole town 'Berk's Mayor's son dying from a tumour how much more losses can our beloved Mayor go though.'" He said as he waved his hand in the air "My dad just works even harder now, he doesn't want to deal with the problem he just hopes it will disappear like my mum." Hiccup told Toothless "You offered to save me."

The night fury walks closer to him reaching out to touch Hiccup's cold cheeks and tilt his head up to him "I've dreamed about you since I could remember, I've waited for this day to come." Hiccup told him, Toothless smiled and leaned down pressing his lips to the pale lips of his soon to be mate. Hiccup blushed deeply as he felt the dragon kiss him flicking his tongue across his bottom lips Hiccup open his mouth and let Toothless slide his tongue in.

They pulled apart letting out hot puffs of air into the night "Wow." Hiccup smiled as he looked up at the dark eyed man, he tilted his head offering his neck to the dragon who just watched him with interest.

"This will hurt." Toothless said

"I don't care." Hiccup answered as he looked up into the night sky watching the stairs. Toothless smiled and lowered his mouth to the teen's neck and licked along the soft skin, he heard Hiccup moan softly before he let his teeth changed to razor sharp points. Hiccup warped his arms around him and held onto him his heat hammering in his chest as he felt the sharp pain of those teeth slice into his skin digging deeper into his neck "Ahhh!" He cried out as he screwed his eyes shut, Toothless warped his arms around Hiccup's body holding him close as he held his teeth into the skin letting his poison soak into blood, bone, muscle and skin .

A scream tore itself out of Hiccup's throat and into the night air before he collapsed into the dragon's arms. Toothless pulled his teeth out of the neck and looked down at the boy and sighed softly before kissing his lips painting them in the boy's own blood. He turned back to the black stone and smiled at it "Thank you for coming back to me." He said before he carried on walking into the dense forest once again blending into the darkness with his mate safely in his arms.


End file.
